Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to three-dimensional (3D) image display system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a 3D image display system having a smoothing operation.
Description of Related Art
Recently, applications of various 3D images have been quite popular. In order to display 3D images effectively, a variety of technologies for displaying 3D images have been continuously proposed.
In some of approaches, a color negative method is utilized to improve crosstalk phenomenon of a 3D image. However, with arrangement of the color negative, distortion or inaccuracy of color of the 3D image is caused.